Efflorescence of Hummingbirds
by Sadistic Mary
Summary: Everyone seemed to have forgotten that only Craig was hit with Cupid Me's arrow, his illogical actions resulting from his unrequited love. He even managed to attract a straggler along his whim as he explored his future with Tweek.


"Is this what you wanted, Craig?"

A bright smile graced his face at the question and he nodded his head enthusiastically as though he was a child.

The mass lying on the bed chuckled heartachingly, his speech broken as he heaved. Craig looked on as his eyes only processed perfection.

"You want to tear me to pieces, skin and bone?" his voice wavered, fear overtaking him as his usual delusions ran through his mind. Craig shushed Tweek with his finger as though that would placate him. He returned a shaky smile, afraid of taking any further action.

"You crazy bastard." Tweek tried to grip his hand into a fist as best as he could, but the drugs circulating through his system worked effectively. After so many years of consuming stimulants, his body had gotten used to the abuse.

He was numb, but not to the insanity he had sitting next to him innocently. Craig smiled again as he noticed Tweek looking over at his direction. He felt a repulsive superiority at the effect he had on Craig in this situation. It gave him a false sense of control he knew didn't exist. Goosebumps followed Craig's touch as he trailed it around Tweek's arm, circling around where the IV pricked his skin.

Although seemingly harmless, Cupid Me's arrow had greatly expanded Craig's affections for Tweek to an alarming level. He found himself infatuated in an obsessive manner over Tweek. Craig started to record his everyday life, collecting strange memorabilia and putting them in a dedicated shrine for his love.

He implanted himself into Tweek's life, training him to expect his presence and manipulating his emotions to extremes with assistance from his parents. They never minded as long as profit was involved.

The anger he had managed to reign in during their staged breakup was a great achievement for Craig. His fingers were itching to grab Tweek and take him right then and there for discipline. He had only wanted to punish Tweek a bit by denying his request to get back together. Who ever said Craig was done? The town was disillusioned for his benefit, allowing him to enact his own agenda once they were satisfied with the end result of them getting together again. It also provided more fodder to mold Tweek. With his mental state incapacitated, it was only a few more steps until Tweek depended entirely on Craig.

Craig never put much thought as to why he took these actions now. He instead thought in outrage as to why he didn't do this sooner. The power of the arrow was strong indeed.

The only misstep was Kenny inputting himself into the equation.

An unpleasant, but appreciated gesture. When Kenny had originally confessed to him, he could only think of what a nuisance it was to have to deal with another person. He only had enough space to care for Tweek. Why couldn't others take this into consideration when they dumped their baggage onto him?

Kenny then proceeded to attach himself to Craig's side. Taking every rejection lightly, holding up a farce whenever Craig turned to him. He always laughed it off when Craig was rough with him as though they had transported back to their childhood.

He followed around like a loyal dog, starving for attention from its master. Craig could understand, after thinking over their dynamics one night. A love turned obsession from Kenny to him alongside his own for Tweek.

He never touched Kenny with special feelings nor did he allow Kenny to touch him, but Craig suspected he got his fix in the dead of the night when not even he was watching. It was a means to an end where Tweek was his beginning.

"God, you're beautiful." Craig brushed away the hair on his forehead to plant a kiss on it. He trailed down to reach his mouth and pushed his tongue in. Tweek felt his breath being sucked out of him as Craig moved to tickle his palate and left him feeling weaker.

This was crazy.

A shadowy figure entered their room, moving to Craig's side immediately. It latched onto his arm and rubbed against it like a kitten experiencing its first heat. Though it might have suited Kenny, what with his addiction to cheesing.

Craig reluctantly separated from Tweek, chuckling at the bright red flush that filled his face.

"M-mysterion…? Or no, Kenny?" Tweek croaked, his body vibrating with the need to sit up and acknowledge what his eyes was seeing.

"Did I do good?" he asked, ignoring the other's presence completely. Tweek huffed out a breath in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure." Craig didn't pay attention to the yearning look Kenny shot him for praise.

"You were helping this psycho?!" Tweek's voice rose in an octave as his face twisted into undeniable anger.

"Of course, my darling needed me. How could I deny him?"

"Don't worry, Tweek. I just kept him because he would have kicked up a fuss if I didn't. I hope you don't think lowly of my ability to provide for us. For our future."

His eyes blew up in proportions at his words as he shouted. Weak as he was, he wasn't going to let Craig do as he wanted without a fight. "Our future! Are you completely insane? People are going to notice that I've been kidnapped. God, my parents, Craig!"

"Don't worry," his eyes softened as he caressed Tweek's hand, "Nobody will notice because they all know we're going out of town together."

His body felt cold as the blood rushed out of him. His breathing quickened as he was too shocked to shove away Craig's touch.

"Don't forget me, love." Kenny pouted from the side, Craig's arm still imprisoned within his own.

"Haven't we played this game long enough? You've done your job, it's time," Craig declared solidly, shaking his arm to detach Kenny.

"What are you talking about? Wherever you go, I'll be there. Always."

"Whatever."

"It's because you're like this that I can't let go. I'll always have hope," he teased, looking at Craig like his everything. Tweek could see the passion that Kenny carried and felt sick. Did he only see things with rose-tinted glasses?

"Let's give you some rest for tomorrow. You'll need it, Tweek," Craig said in the comforting voice he always used to calm his attacks. How could he have been so blind as to not see through it?

Craig reached over to increase the flow in the drip and Tweek felt his body become heavier with artificial sleep.

"F-...fuck off." The last he saw was Craig's face, looking at him like Tweek was his reason for existence, hurt as though Tweek didn't understand the fact of why he did what he was doing now. Like he couldn't possibly understand yet. That wasn't fair.

Kenny grimaced at Craig's infatuation, unable to hold on the pride he held at being Craig's only in his circle of secrets. Yet now he had to share with the wretched boy named Tweek. He couldn't even appreciate all that Craig had done for him.

"Why all this?" Kenny shouted, desperation evident in his stance and facial expression. Tears escaped during his outburst and he felt pathetic that he let Craig witness his breaking point. He wanted Craig to see him as a pillar of support, not garbage like he viewed everyone else as. Kenny was special. Or he would've been thrown away sooner, right? He had to be special. He had to be.

Craig felt a moment of compassion—or was it pity—for his like-minded companion and used his thumb to wipe away a tear.

Kenny felt a blooming of the warm feelings he had first experienced back when he acknowledged his feelings for the stoic boy. The rare moments Craig turned towards him and only saw him. Kenny could only see his own fairy tale in their reality. A life where he and Craig live together happily, but that had been ripped up by Tweek's existence. An existence he could easily rip up in return and be comforted in the fact that he held such power to rid of him forever. Tweek could never give Craig what he needed. Not like Kenny and his multiple resurrections. He'd always be there for Craig, no matter what plane of reality.

"Ask yourself that and you'll see why I'd do anything for Tweek," Craig said, putting such fondness behind the name that Kenny felt like throwing up. He swallowed down his retort, not wanting Craig to demote the existence Kenny believed he had to have retained in his field of vision.

"So he trumps even me? I've been the one you go to cry to, the one who took care of you into the night. He didn't even know," Kenny said, pointing at Tweek with venom. He was currently peacefully sleeping, his face free of the previous stress building.

Craig cupped Tweek's face, not deigning a response for Kenny important. Anger flared up as his heart ached in agony at Craig's disinterest.

"He trumps everyone. Even my god."

"Have you already forgotten about me because of him?"

"Didn't you say you'd sacrifice yourself for me? No matter what path I took, why are you acting hurt now?" Kenny looked away, ashamed at Crag's shun.

"Tweek is now your top priority. If he dies, I die." Kenny went to protest, but Craig raised his hand as a motion to silence him. "There'd be no point to life if he died. You understand, don't you? I know it's the same for you."

..." Kenny furrowed his brows, fists clenching and unclenching at the implication. He felt so powerless under Craig's eye.

But wasn't that what he wanted? He just made his worst mistake, but he didn't regret it. Once he gave and took from Craig, he only ended up wanting.

"So tell me you love me again," he requested quietly, his face staring at the floor in shame.

"You know I can't do that." He gasped a choking breath as he stayed in place, sobbing. The hot feeling rolling down his cheeks, slicing its way into his heart.

"Let's get some rest for tonight. You can go first, I want to watch Tweek wake up in the morning." The clear dismissal left Kenny cold, yet still hot for Craig. His heart twisted itself into a painful suffering inside his chest.

No matter how much pain he went through the times when he died, it could never compared to now.

 _Tomorrow will be better,_ he hoped.


End file.
